Spyro: Life before
by chloemcg
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Spyro's real parents? Well find out in this one chaptered short story! Rated K for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters but I did create Spyro's parents.**

**Author's note: Hi guys. I just thought I should show you guys of how Spyro may have ended up in the care of the dragon guardians. Afterall Spyro had to be born of someone right? Well here it is!**

* * *

**Spyro: Life before.**

For many years now, many dragons have expected one of their young to be the purple Dragon which had been foretold in the prophecy. One such couple did have such a miracle.

In the underground chambers lived a pair of dragons.

One was the legendary grounds guardian of the Temple of which the dragon guardians have lived in. His name was Blazra. He was a red dragon who wore a dark blue scarf and he had yellow horns with a slight curve pointing upwards. He also had a tail that looked kind of like a spear.

He had a dark orange underbelly and he had the fairest purple eyes. He of course was a big dragon but he was very kind hearted and he always cared for those in need. Blazra could control fire.

Another was his wife. Her name was Crystalina. She was a light blue dragon who was just like her mate but she was a little smaller. She had dark blue horns and a dark blue underbelly.

Crystalina had quite big wings and they were slightly lavender coloured.

Crystalina was also kind hearted but she had a long tail with a spear at the end.

She could control ice.

Both of them were currently in their underground home watching over their precious egg.

This single egg was the only survivor after the others had gotten too cold and perished.

It was pink and it had some light pink splotches around it and it was currently resting upon a table which had a nice nest full of nice fresh grass which Crystalina had picked specially to keep the egg warm.

Both dragons watched over their surviving egg with pride and excitement but the joy didn't last long as suddenly the Dark master's forces started to crash down the door.

Both dragon's held each other in horror. Obviously the Dark master had heard of the prophecy also and sent his minions to destroy the egg.

Blazra ran to the egg and carefully picked it up in one of his claws and he said to his wife "_We need to get away to keep our baby safe!"_

Crystalina nodded in agreement and she and her husband flew out of their home just before the monkey army finally managed to break down the door but found nothing there.

Both dragon's flew in search of the Guardian's temple and they saw that every building was on fire and screams of horror could be heard as the couple flew in the smoke and ash filled night skies.

Blazra suddenly spotted the temple and he and his wife flew down and landed by the entrance.

Blazra and Crystalina snuggled close and nudged their egg lovingly before Blazra set the egg down on the ground and covered it in the grass to hide it from coming enemies before giving a roar to alert his fellow guardians.

After that one roar, both of the dragons flew off into the night sky but they sadly didn't get very far because as they were about to leave, a group of monkey minions got the jump on the both of them and brought them down.

Delivering them their well deserved permanent sleep.

Back at the temple, Ignightus, an old red dragon, heard the roars from his former student and came out as soon as he had heard those final roars of hope.

Dragon's only roar if its their final word for you see its like a will of testament.

Ignightus walked out to find the small pinkish and soot covered egg hidden in the grass.

Ignightus knew that this was the legendary purple egg and he scooped it up quickly before walking back inside to show the other guardians of his discovery.

After they all cleaned up the egg, they placed it in the deepest room of the temple and away from the outside world.

* * *

**Well here it is! I am sure you know the rest. If you dont, look at the game: Spyro a new beginning. Then you'll find out what I mean.**

**Please leave nice reveiws and I am sorry if this is violent...**


End file.
